dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dragon Age Wiki
Seeing the disclaimer on the companions page I was wondering if we should have one on the title page. Maybe just something like :As the game is unreleased articles may contain inadvertent factual errors. Please remember this when reading. Hmmm. What do people think? Loleil 11:37, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Definitely. --Selty 08:18, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Erm, that's actually a good idea. This way such a line doesn't need to be included on basically every single page. MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 17:30, 26 May 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander Glad people agree. I've put it up :) Loleil 08:28, 27 May 2009 (UTC) : Unreleased? It was released, and then taken off the shelves? Why not this: : Since the game has not yet been released, articles may contain inadvertent factual errors. : -- [[User_talk:XavierGrimwand|'Xavier Grimwand']] on Wednesday, May 27, 2009 @ 3:44 pm (ET) : I don't mind. The original is also correct though. MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 18:56, 28 May 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander ::Well the “un” prefix doesn’t always mean a reversal of something and I think the meaning of the word unreleased is clear. I trust people will understand that the game hasn’t been released, as opposed to it being recalled, but if it really bothers you I can change it :) Loleil 08:31, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::: I honestly didn't believe it was a word. I did look it up later, though, and saw that it was. It still sounds odd to me. It's not something that I would expect to hear people say. But the missing comma bothers me more. There's a natural pause between "unreleased" and "articles". :::-- [[User_talk:XavierGrimwand|'Xavier Grimwand']] on Friday, May 29, 2009 @ 10:14 am (ET) I added your comma Mr. Grimwand :). Also, would it be okay if I changed the featured vid to the new cinematic? If not that, then perhaps the violence one? They're both a lot more up-to-date. BorderlineWaxwork 15:47, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Whoops sorry, I'd been thinking the same thing about the trailer, I didn't see your message that you wanted to change it! Thanks for adding the comma though, I didn't notice that in Xavier's suggestion, but I guess we can consider the disclaimer issue closed now. Loleil 00:08, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Good idea with the new logo on the Main page selty. It looks great, but the background of the logo doesn't match that of the Main page, I don't mean to sound like a nitpicker but maybe you should change them to match. I'd do it myself and all but I dunno how to change the colours. If you think it doesn't matter,fair enough - maybe a complete colouring overhaul, actually. From the brown/red to silver/red, what with the new logo. I'll leave it to you. Just some ideas :). BorderlineWaxwork 11:52, 30 May 2009 (UTC) : I wholeheartedly agree that a new theme designed to fit the new silver/red/white logo would be awesome! : The new logo is here, btw: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/File:White_DAO_Logo.jpg : -- [[User_talk:XavierGrimwand|'Xavier Grimwand']] on Sunday, May 31, 2009 @ 7:24 am (ET) Spiffing Up I am thinking of how to make this page more accesible. If you go to the, Bioshock wiki, they have four cool looking cutton at the top which link to the most important categories in the game. I am thinking of doing this, but with, *Characters *Creatures *Quests *Areas *Walkthroughs Either that or a content section on the side like in the Fallout wikia Thoughts on how to go about this? 'Sa good idea, I wouldn't know how to do it though :). Maybe you could ask the admin of the Bioshock/Fallout wiki. BorderlineWaxwork 12:08, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Nice! The buttons are looking great. I like your list of future suggestions too, though I would call "areas" "locations" to match the category and maybe have one for lore as I think that's going to be a big part of the game, but yay for your reworked front page Loleil 23:28, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Definitely one for lore. Though I will need to make some adjustments on the category page. --Selty 03:42, 1 June 2009 (UTC)